Shag Tag
by keir
Summary: [HaruxKyou] Haru has fun with Kyou on a rainy day... swearing & sexual situations


Title: Shag Tag

Author: Keir

Rating: R for swearing (only a little) and a very sexual situation! (PWP! )

The Gist of Things: Haru & Kyou, doing it on a rainy day. That's about it :3 I wuv PWPs.

A/N: I've had this story deleted once off of Let's see if it stays this time. :P

//blah// song lyrics

* * *

//Nothing much to do but watch the rain;  
Sunday morning, all alone again.  
So I ring you up for consolation.  
Hop the underground; I'll meet you at the station.//

"Damn it, Haru! I thought you said you were going to meet me at the train station, you directionally challenged bastard!" The sodden and unhappy cat slammed the front door. Rainwater dripped off him and soaked into the carpet. "You better have made me a damn good lunch, calling me and asking me to come all the way across town just to keep you company."

Hatsuharu peeked out from the kitchen. "Ah, Kyou-chan. You're here."

"Of course I'm here, you dumbass! Are you deaf?"

"I made you some cookies; they're shaped like little kitties." The ox smiled, seemingly oblivious to Kyou's anger. "There's some fresh clothes in the bedroom if you want to dry off." He grinned evilly to himself as the cat grumbled his way into the bathroom.

//I've got a little game that we can play  
I saved especially for a rainy day.  
We don't even have to leave my flat.  
The rules are simple; you can bet on that.//

Hatsuharu crept into the bedroom, hearing Kyou preoccupied with toweling himself dry. He quickly filched the clothes laid out on the bed and made his way back to the kitchen.

Humming happily, he deposited the clothes in the trash can. He stripped down and, unlike with Kyou's clothes, put his in a drawer. He locked the front door and windows, pulled down the blinds, turned out the lights, and waited on the bed for Kyou.

//Let's play Shag Tag, baby!  
(Run around with nothing on!)  
Shag Tag, baby!  
(We'll do it till the clouds are gone!)  
Shag Tag, uh huh!  
(You're it!)//

"Hey, Haru, I think your power is out." Kyou frowned irritably at the lack of light everywhere. He growled as he slowly found his way over to the bed, fumbled around for clothes.

And ran his hand the smooth flesh of Hatsuharu's thigh.

Kyou yelped and fell back on his ass. "What the hell!"

"Hello, Kyou."

"Haru? What the hell are you doing in the dark? Damn it, give me the clothes!"

"I can't do that, kitten."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because we're playing Shag Tag."

"What? We're not little kids any more, Haru. I'm not playing any damn stupid game with you!"

Hatsuharu smiled lecherously in the dark. "Oh, this is a different game entirely, Kyou-chan."

//Do you remember how we used to play?  
Running 'round the playground every day.  
Now we're tied to adult situations.  
The rules for play have different connotations.//

"Your brains must be soggy. What are you talking about?"

Kyou jumped at the sudden feeling of warm breath on his neck. "I'm going to fuck you." He shuddered, prey's instinct telling him to run. "But you have to hide first; if you evade me for long enough, I'll even let you go." The cat stared, dumbfounded, at the dark space in front of him where he knew Haru was. "Kyou-chan, if you don't feel like moving, I'll just take liberties right now."

The cat backpeddled and found his way out of the bedroom as soon as possible. That damn cow! What the hell was he playing at? And where the hell was he supposed to hide?!

//Take your clothes off,  
Find a hiding spot.  
I'll count to ten, and boy, I'll get you  
Hot.  
And after all the games are said and done,  
We'll cuddle up together and make some love.//

Bedroom, bathroom, living room, or kitchen. The bedroom and bathroom were out; that horny bastard was in there! Kitchen… he could hide in a cupboard, but then he was trapped in a cramped place if found. The living room only had a couch, chair, and TV. That idiot! How the hell was he supposed to hide when there was no where to do so!

He felt a hard grip on his bony hip and kicked back on instinct. Hatsuharu sucked in his breath at the impact and Kyou dived under the sofa in panic. "Oh, that was dirty, my sexy little kitten. It just makes me want to find you sooner."

Kyou could tell the ox was on the move again, but the patter of the rain outside was screwing up his sense of hearing. He yelped as Haru's long fingers wrapped around his ankle. He pulled free and tried to scramble out the other side.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the stand sitting at that end, and wound up smacking head-first into it.

Hatsuharu reaffirmed his grip on Kyou's ankle and dragged the surprised cat out. The orange-haired boy blinked and tried to get up, but the ox draped himself across tan backside. "Doggy-style: one of my favorites." He grinned. "Or should I call it kitty-style?"

//Let's play Shag tag, baby!  
(Run around with nothing on!)  
Shag Tag, baby!  
(We'll do it till the clouds are gone!)  
Let's play Shag Tag, uh huh!  
(You're it!)//

"Get off me," Kyou growled.

"Now, now, kitten. You always say that, but you never really mean it." He pressed one pale hand against the cat's muscled stomach and experimentally prodded with his hips. His erection rubbed against Kyou's velvety sac, bringing a groan from the orange-haired boy. "Hmm…close, but we want a little higher, don't we?"

Kyou's nails dug into the carpet, his thighs trembling against Haru's own. He was eager, not that he'd ever admit it. He looked over his shoulder as if he could see what was going on behind him, his own erection painfully hard now. The tip of Hatsuharu's erection slid slowly upwards until it paused right outside his hole; the ox nudged him a few times, feeling Kyou's sphincter relax invitingly. "Now that's what we want. And we do want it, don't we?" The ox smirked as his precum began to moisten Kyou.

"Shut up. Just do it," Kyou growled in clipped tones, quivering as his lover teased him.

Hatsuharu brought his chest flush with the tanned backside, rested on hands and knees just as the cat was doing. He lapped at Kyou's neck as again he experimentally jabbed again at the other boy's opening. When the cat began mewling, he bit into his neck and stabbed forward, humping quick and hard until he was fully into his lover's heat.

Kyou whimpered as Hatsuharu didn't even stop and began pounding him hard. But he loved it. Every time they did it, Hatsuharu dived right in (literally), never waited, and the cat liked it that way. He liked it rough.

The ox grunted, stopped momentarily and tried to hitch himself over Kyou further, leaning more weight on the shorter boy. The cat slid down to his forearms and tried to push back; Hatsuharu groaned as the soft bottom rubbed against him. He arched, pulling himself out, and rubbed his erection against Kyou's own. "C'mon, Haru, just fuck me," Kyou groaned, impatient as he felt Hatsuharu's leaking precum run down his own penis. "Do it hard; ram it in."

Hatsuharu nuzzled into the crook of the cat's neck, inhaled the thick spicy, scent. "You're such a good bitch." He arched his hips back and shoved in again.

//Every time I feel the way I do today  
I think of you and it seems  
A little better.  
And in this gloomy world of ours the games we play  
Are magical  
And sexual  
And wonderful  
So come to me and save me, boy, today.//

Kyou moaned. "Yeah, that's it. Harder." His nails ripped and kneaded at anything in reach. His lover gave him a few long strokes before wiggling his hips; he knew that really got Kyou going. Sure enough, the cat's breath hitched, hips twitching forward quickly in an attempt to gain release.

The black and white-haired boy straightened up, grabbing onto bony hips and thrusting for all he was worth. He imagined Kyou's face scrunching up in pleasure as he began to hear breathy moans; the cat's voice always rose when he was being "sexed up," as Haru liked to call it. He could picture the tanned boy's face flushing deeply now, lips parted and panting as the head of his erection bobbed and smacked into his hard stomach.

Sounds of the ox's balls smacking the cat's firm rear, his stiff girth sliding in and out, and Kyou's breathy pleas and mewling filled the dark in the room.

Kyou may have gotten off on rough play, but Hatsuharu got off on dirty noises.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Get it in harder, Haru! Fuck me… oh, god, yeah, fuck me…" The younger boy groaned, feeling his climax well up within him. He leaned over and switched his grip to Kyou's shoulders, pulling the shorter boy back tightly to meet his final thrusts. Buried to the hilt, he ejaculated copious amounts of come into his lover. Breathing heavily, Hatsuharu wetly slid from Kyou's ass and flipped him onto his back. He grasped the cat's painfully hard cock—he could see it in his mind, deeply flushed with blood, mostly at the mushroomed head, the veins more prominent as it drooled in anticipation of release—and pumped briskly. Kyou arched almost immediately, nearly purring as he came. Hatsuharu knew what his lover liked the most, and tightened his grip further, giving short, quick tugs to the shaft. After a moment, the cat subsided, nearly whimpering over the power of his orgasm.

A pale, lanky body crawled over tan in the dark, tongue touching down along belly, running through salty come, over toned chest and sensitive neck. Kyou could feel his lover's penis touch his own, erect and ready for another round, rubbing and making that cat's own blood come back to life.

Hatsuharu grinned cheekily in the dark, licking Kyou's cheek. He breathed hotly on the other boy's ear, and whispered, "You're it."


End file.
